Aileta and Gerome's true feelings
by doc boy
Summary: It's been two weeks since Xana has been destroyed and our two heroes finally realize their feelings for each other...


Aileta and Gerome's true feelings

This is my first code lyoko fic. I hope you like it.

Enjoy

It's been two weeks since Xana has been destroyed and the gang finally got their lives back. Odd and Ulrich decided to try and improve on their studies while Yumi did well with her studies as she always did. As for Aileta and Gerome, they spend a lot of their free time hanging out together. We join our two heroes while sitting on a river bank one summer afternoon…

"It's hard to believe Xana's gone. No more fights; no more activated towers…" Aileta said

"Which means no more danger for you and the rest of the guys…" said Gerome as Aileta smiled sweetly at him

After a few moments of silence Aileta spoke again

"You know I never got to really thank you for virtualizing me"

Gerome bushed slightly and smiled at her

"It was my pleasure Aileta"

"I also wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to me" she added and Gerome's blush deepened and Aileta laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. By now Gerome's cheeks were as red as a tomato which made Aileta laugh even harder

"You know ever since we've met I've grown quite attached to you. I really like you Gerome. As in like-like you…" now it was Aileta's turn to blush

"I like you too Aileta. A lot" Gerome confessed as Aileta smiled and he smiled back

"I'm glad" she said as their smiles widened into a grin and their faces drew near. Aileta slowly closed her eyes as her lips grew closer and closer to Gerome's until they made contact. It was a kiss full of innocence and love that the two youngsters shared for each other. Once they had to breathe Aileta pulled back and peered into Gerome's eyes through his glasses

"I love you Gerome. Promise me we'll stay happy together"

Gerome smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips again

"I promise" he said as Aileta smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he cradled her in his arms

"Hey, Aileta?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you too" he said as they smiled at his remark and remained cuddled in each other's arms…

Several hours later…

The two young lovebirds returned to the dorms while holding hands only to run into Odd, about to enter his room

"Well, well it looks like our two friends have become a couple…" he teased, noticing them holding hands. This remark made both kids blush and Odd laughed

"I'm just kidding you two. I'm happy for you guys"

"Thanks Odd" said Gerome as Aileta smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back as he enetered his room. After he closed the door the two young lovers walked on towards Aileta's bedroom. Once at her door they stood in front of each other while still holding hands

"Well, goodnight…" said Aileta shyly

"Goodnight Princess…" said Gerome and kissed her forehead as they both smiled at each other and Aileta entered her room. Gerome stood there for a few seconds and smiled widely. He has found happiness. He then turned around and headed for his own room for the first decent sleep in about two years….

The next morning Aileta and Gerome sat beside each other instead of in front of each other

"Well that's a new setting" noted Yumi as she noticed the change when she arrived at the table with her own breakfast

"Yeah, I felt like being closer to Aileta today…" said Gerome

"Or maybe because you LIKE her…" teased Ulrich as the two teenagers blushed slightly

"You know for once Ulrich, you're wrong" said Gerome

"Huh?" Ulrich stared at his friend slightly surprised by his comment

"I don't LIKE Aileta I _love_ her…" said the blond haired boy while emphasizing his words. This made the table fall into silence

"Is the feeling mutual?" asked Yumi

"Yes" said Aileta as the whole group smiled

"That's great guys! I'm so happy for you…" Yumi beamed

"Way to go Einstein" said Ulrich as he patted Gerome on the shoulder

"Good luck you too" congratulated Odd

"Thanks guys" said Gerome

"Yeah thanks. You're the best…" beamed Aileta as everyone smiled happily as they continued to eat their breakfast…

Since it was A Sunday, there was no school, so our two love birds spent their afternoon in the park, lying on the grass cuddled in each other's arms while watching the clouds

"Hey that looks like a rabbit" said Aileta as she pointed at one of the clouds

"And that looks Like Odd eating directly from the bowl" said Gerome as he pointed at another as they both laughed

"You're the best Gerome you know that?" she smiled at him and he smiled back

"So are you" he beamed at her as they both laughed at his remark and leaned in for a kiss. Once parted they remained in each other's arms as they slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep. They loved each other dearly and they know they had a very happy and bright future ahead of them…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

The end

Well what do you think? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
